A Verdict on A Fairy
by O.o.O.Flame Belt.O.o.O
Summary: Gray's normal day turns into something more complicated when he enters the guild. He discovers that Natsu's clueless nature might just have made him involved in something that can't be fixed with simple regret or remorse. Everything about Natsu was loud and clear. He needed help. And not just any help. He needed a LOT of help. Warning: Shounen AI/Yaoi, Language.


**Story Title:** _A Verdict on a Fairy_

**Rated: **T

**Pairings:** _NatsuXGray_

**World:** _Anime World/Canon_

**Beta Reader:**_ Gothpandaotaku_

**Warning:**_ Shounen Ai, Yaoi (Sexual themes), Language_

**Author Note:**

I know I have been gone like… forever, but please excuse me. Several unfortunate events were getting in the way and I know that I have to update like… all of my stories, but again. I apologize, I have been really busy.

_About this story:_ It's a three/two-Shot. So don't worry fellows, it won't take long until it's finished. Until then, enjoy? And tell me if there were any conflicts.

**_There comes a moment in my life, that I scream alone to myself-In the shower-that In fact, I do own Fairy Tail. So screw it! I own Fairy Tail!_**

* * *

**O****.o.**O A **V**e**r**d**i**c**t** o**n** a **F**a**i**r**y** **O****.o.**O

**By Flame-Belt**

* * *

Lucy was shooting off glares at him and Natsu knew it, Happy knew it, the whole guild knew it, so if she thinks that she was extremely subtle about it, then she must be outrageously wrong.

"Happy, which one do you think we should choose?"

"I don't know, Natsu. Maybe that one since it's close by?"

"Nope. It doesn't pay so well."

"Aye… well, how about that one? It's the closest to a lake where we can go fishing afterwards. It has been a while since last time I fished in a rich place."

"Err… Happy, this doesn't pay well too. What the hell? It looks like it has Piranhas… I don't want to lose you, you know."

"God! You are unbelievable! When will you ever take me to a decent place, Natsu?! You idiot!"

"What…? Happy, just choose, after that I promise we will go to somewhere nice."

"… W-Well… if you say so…"

At this point, an angry vein popped up in Lucy's forehead, and no one could pretend they didn't see the deep red gleam in her honey eyes.

"SEARCH SERIOUSLY FOR A FREAKING JOB YOU COWARDS!"

Natsu released an exasperated sigh. Once upon a time, on a rather cloudy and wistful day, Lucy was kicked out of her apartment by the bitch landlord for several plausible reasons. First of all, she couldn't pay the rent for four months in a row due to Natsu's destructive power when on missions, thus, not getting paid but being fined by the council of magic. Incredibly, massively, fined. Let's see, four prominent hotels, several local restaurants, and a city's library.

**Total fining fees equals 125,999,999.65 Jewels, in addition, pulling away Lucy's practice license, temporarily for being suspected as a major conspirator against Magnolia's safety. **

That's not even extreme considering the connections that Makarov had to practically pull off before the fining fee was reduced, putting in account possible collateral damage that wizards are deemed to go through if accomplishing high ranked tasks. Subsequently, Makarov wasn't ACTUALLY going to pay from his OWN pocket, and eventually, he reaped it from his cherished followers ones (Mainly Natsu and Lucy because they were the only ones on that task).

Second, Natsu and Happy were a terrible nuisance for the other neighbors who live in the same apartment complex, hence, the kicking out. Not only was the landlord lady a kind-hearted woman, but also an extremely enduring one. She tolerated the rent's procrastination, the annoyingly loud guests that Lucy always has, and rubbing the dirt off of Lucy's most terribly dirty mission-clothes.

It was the last straw, so she kicked her out until she pays a **three**-month rent in advance. Just to make things complicated, like Lucy's credibility for accomplishing tasks and missions being pulled away is not enough.

The blonde girl cried heatedly inward as she looked at Natsu 'who was trying to help' having stupid conversations with his own cat-which is most probably diagnosed with developed fish-neurosis-and contemplate which was the most suitable for their too picky asses.

To sum up, Lucy was fucked if the one trying to 'help' is Natsu.

"A-Alright… I will search for-"

"NATSU!" Lucy intervened, "I swear if I don't get my money for the rent, I will call Horologium, put you inside of him and THROW YOU IN THE DEEPEST OCEAN! HAPPY INCLUDED!"

Natsu and Happy were frozen. Eh, Lucy can be slightly more intimidating than Erza when someone seemed to be asking for it.

"That's so mean, what did I ever do?!" Happy flailed his arms around in a protesting manner.

"I will tell you what you did do! You continue your ridiculous Aye-ing whenever Natsu is all stupidly enthusiastic about going in the process of something that will only bring us even-MORE-problems you good for nothing damned cat!"

Happy hid behind Natsu when he noticed Lucy's dark intentions of breaking his wings.

"So annoying, stop your bitching, we will get you your oh-so-important rent money."

"YOU BETTER! AND STOP THIS STUPID ARROGANCE, IT DOESN'T SUIT YOU ASSHOLE!"

Levy, nervously smiled, then took Lucy away from Natsu and Happy to chill inside because if she stood any longer, she might get a severe heart attack.

Natsu Dragneel sighed long and heavily. Without even looking or investigating with Happy, he reached out, snatched a poster and left the guild with Happy sitting above his pink hair.

"Natsu, you know that we have to go by train, right?"

"Ugh. Of course I know."

"Then why did you pick it?"

"All of the good stuff is only out of town and we all know it. If I want to solve Lucy's problem, then I want to do less missions for more Jewels."

"Hmm. Suit yourself."

* * *

In the Train station, Natsu was informed that the town, he wants to go to is out of their tracking system. He can still reach a certain place which is close enough, then the rest is by a ship. The joy, two transportation methods at a time. Good thing he didn't have lunch.

"One ticket to Oberkorn."

After going through an annoying procedure, he sat with Happy waiting for the train to get prepared. Somehow, Natsu wasn't feeling that well. And going on a mission seemed not the right thing to do.

"Natsu, isn't that… Gray?"

Natsu slightly frowned, then looked ahead to find Gray among the people getting off the train and getting their luggage. Speaking of which, Gray has already gone on a mission four days ago claiming that he needed vacation and possible entertainment, so there. He didn't look more refreshed, considering he didn't have his coat and-thanks to god-in his black baggy pants.

"Graaaaaay! We are over here! GRAY!" Happy called the boy who immediately noticed both members of his guild.

"Happy, why are you calling that naked bastardy bastard?"

"Maybe he could help. The mission you are going for looks so creepy."

"I don't need Help! Especially not from him!"

"Good afternoon guys."

Natsu stopped talking as he sees his highness radiating friendly aura. Normally when Gray greets Natsu, it is more like:

**_What's up? I heard you got intelligence examination last week, how are you doing? _**

**_Holy shit, have you always been this ugly, or have you done something new today? Oh wait, it's the nose I think. How are you doing?_**

**_Hey Turkey head, where is the rest of your family? Oh, right, you don't have one. How are you doing?_**

**_I have never seen a shittier day than the day I see your face in the morning. How are you doing? _**

On various scales and levels, _Good afternoon guys_, seemed to be completely an absence of Gray's character. Gray liked to use several methods to get Natsu overly… motivated to start the day off. And this unbelievable change of behavior got Natsu to think that this might be not Earthland Gray. Maybe a real expert in disguise spy or even an impersonating mutant.

"What's up? You are thinking too much, I can see smoke coming out of your head."

Natsu thought about it again. Okay, wait. He was getting confused.

"Are you… on drugs or…? You sure you are feeling alright?" Natsu narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Gray shook his head and rolled his eyes, putting the luggage down. "Never been better. Excellent vacation, wonderful food and most importantly, N. O. Gray-sama. The chicks there were so kind to strip me of any goddamn honorific term. You should go chill there sometime."

"… Sure." So the universe is having a vast change, so what? Gray actually enjoyed doing something and bragging about it, and being extra-talkative because usually it is no words for you Natsu but my glare.

"Going somewhere?"

"Unlike you, I have a crisis at hand."

"For the love of your non-existent mother, tell me something new. What is it this time?"

Someday… someday Natsu was going to tell Gray Fullbuster that he is a major Jackass and bury him somewhere deep.

"Lucy got her credibility of practicing magic pulled away, the landlord kicked her out of the apartment and she is being a major pain in the ass and the ears."

"Oh wait, I heard about it from the Tavern's owner. The hotels and Library incident? You guys are seriously, in deep shit. Everyone is pissed about that."

"Then why do you look so happy?"

"Because for the first time, I am not involved, wonderful feeling."

Natsu grunted. He figured nothing would change Gray's creepy mood whatever happened, so he dropped it.

"Gray, Can you go with us? I don't want to take care of Natsu on the train alone…" Happy pleaded.

Gray laughed and scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry Happy, but I can't. I am not in the mood for babysitting right now. Wanna go rest in my bed."

Natsu finally had it. "DISAPPEAR YOU ASSHOLE! WHO IS BABYSITTING?! DO YOU WANT ME TO KICK YOUR ECSTATIC ASS?!"

"Later Happy." Gray patted the disappointed Exceed's blue head and took his luggage, practically jogging to the exit of the train station. "See you later Natsu!"

* * *

Makarov Dreyar sucked. Did anyone hear that before? Anyone? Nope, but he sucked. Honestly, Gray should have been resting and drowning in his bed's mattress instead of what? **Reporting**. Gray didn't DO reporting, especially when it comes down to any of the missions that he has successfully accomplished. Makarov has been drinking a lot of beer lately, that's why it's getting to his head.

Three months ago, when the council of magic arrested frantically (and temporarily) more Fairy Tail wizards for causing damage to more properties, Makarov has invented this—this nonsense, not useful, and suspicious thing called, reporting of mission. Completely not the most rational action to do. Back then, he used not to give a rat's ass about the council and just go with the flow of his followers, but-woah-there IS a lot of change right now.

That change was **phenomenal** to say the least.

Gray remembers when reporting usually included only s-class wizards, and that's for the extreme importance and danger of their missions, however, this has been, so far, the most outrageous thing to do after every tiny little errand. (Makarov thinks that he is teaching his people a lesson).

Gray thinks it's time to quit being in Fairy Tail. Seriously, it's gone too far, and he needs his bed.

His thoughts were disconnected when he heard some whimpering in the guild and he resisted the urge to gloat because Lucy was having a tough time.

"Hey Mirajane."

The big beautiful sapphire eyes blinked at him. Mirajane wore her usual innocent smile while pouring drinks for several thirsty Fairy Tail members, and Gray, for a minute, forgot that he is tired, and that he had to do this stupid report thing. Mirajane is… perfect magic.

"Oh… Gray you startled me. If I knew that you would be back today, I would've prepared your special food or something—I am so sorry, but I-"

"Hey, hey. Slow down, will you? This stomach is so full I can puke just thinking bout food. Not saying that train's food is better than yours or anything."

She smiled bashfully at him and nodded while hinting for him to come closer and sit down.

He moved to the bar and took a seat, dropping his luggage carelessly on the floor and gratefully taking the glass of tropical juice from her.

"I can see the signs, but I gotta ask, how was your holiday?"

He drank in one go, then released a sigh of satisfaction. "Natsu wasn't there, can't you already tell how my holiday was?"

She chuckled.

"Everything is pretty awesome except that I have to do this shitty reporting thing—oh sorry, excuse my language."

"It's okay, I know the majority is not comfortable with Master's new rule, but he can't take anymore damage, we are practically broke."

"Yeah, the sorry excuse of a council keeps getting bigger feeding on us. Why don't they find another extremely rewarding practice other than using this guild as the pretext of their phenomenal growth?"

"… Because you keep destroying things, it's simple, Gray."

"Really? What happened to the collateral damage scenario? What's changed recently?"

"… You are destroying more things, Gray."

"Gah, my life as a Fairy Tail member is coming to an end."

Mirajane snapped her fingers on the boy's her head playfully, then went to serve the other mages. "Master is sitting in the garden, you can go report to him now."

"Gosh, where is Gildarts when you need him?"

"Gray." Mirajane glared warningly before she smiles again at Alzack's daughter who kept bouncing on the counter playing behind Charle.

Gray paid for the drinks and took his luggage to report.

It has been the **longest** moments.

And not so enjoyable due to the fact that he had to sit there and write everything that has happened to his mission—and if he wanted to keep a diary, he'd give Makarov the heads up, but certainly, it wasn't his thing. Nevertheless, Makarov was patient and didn't kick Gray from the highest window in the guild.

* * *

The next day was… Unquestionably, not what Gray expected in his very active imagination. First, it was normal. Everything was cool, birds chirping to wake him up from deep slumber and all that shit. He groaned and took his alarm absent-minded, throwing it towards the window where the flock of birds shrieked and flew away.

He really should have bought the magical shield over the house, even if it meant that he should spend like, his whole lifetime savings. It was reasonable if it will spare him the ugly suffering each day. His hands ran on his face, where they lingered a bit over his eyes. He was having a heck of a bad time trying to crack them open, so when it didn't work, he sat, then walked towards the bathroom and immediately under the shower.

Typical morning. Nothing special.

With the towel around his waist, he went to his room, eye opening—finally, and grabbed the nearest clean change of clothes his hands could reach and threw them on.

Walking into his kitchen in a V-neck black shirt and dark blue jeans, he stood in front of the fridge with bare-feet, deciding if he should put his health in jeopardy or go eat breakfast made by sweet tentative Mirajane.

Yeah, it sounded like a good plan. (Eating Mirajane's food).

He slammed the fridge shut after he took three eggs and the milk carton. A rather big drinking glass was placed on the counter with eggs being cracked inside, milk following shortly.

"Goddammit, I hate myself."

Two seconds passed, then he gulped the contents of the glass down. He scrunched his nose from the taste, then took his keys and depended on Mirajane to serve him breakfast.

Ok, so the walk from home to the guild, was very nice. Cool weather, calm atmosphere.

"Hey Gray! Take this, and have a good day."

One of the merchants threw an apple towards the clueless youth who proved to have good reflexes.

"Stop this shit man. One day it's gonna take out my eyeballs, what would you do then?"

The man laughed loudly with some of his workers, then waved his hands. "Do your best so that won't happen."

"Whatever, thanks man. See you later." Gray shook his head and moved forward.

"Gray-san, catch! Catch!"

"What the-?!"

"Gray-chii! In coming~!"

"Fuck!"

"Onii-chan! This is from mamma, take it!"

"Gray!"

"Gray!"

"Gray!"

* * *

After punching some heads and cursing some more, Gray was walking with a bag full of all sorts of vegetables and fruits, totally for free.

When he stopped to take a breath and wipe some sweat, he was already twenty meters away from the guild. And that was when the bizarreness kicked in.

Christina-the ship-of blue Pegasus was graciously there.

Erza was standing and talking with Lyon, with his… two mentally challenged followers.

_So Strange._

* * *

"Gray, showing up finally?"

Gray kept the skeptical look on his face while holding the giant bag of vegetables with fruits and standing by Mirajane's bar counter. No one actually-Including his sick brother-paid him any attention. Everyone was indulged in speaking and whispering and overall, the guild sounded different that day, so much that his kick to the entrance door, didn't have the usual impact. Instead of being frowned upon, he was completely overlooked.

"Oh hey, hey I got you a little present."

Gray handed Mirajane the full bag. The girl's face was a mix of bafflement and amazement.

"I missed this amazing bag when you ran to your holiday." The smile on Mirajane was from ear to ear.

"You can count on me. And uh—just make me some breakfast."

"Alright."

Gray sat down on a chair, realizing the incredible movement in and out of the guild.

"Ok, so, what the fuck is going on in here?" He finally let curiosity take control of his tongue.

Mirajane placed the bag in the back then hurried to complete everyone's order of a meal or a snack. He couldn't miss the sudden twist of mood with her, so he waited until she sighed and faced him hesitantly.

"I am afraid I have bad news."

"Yeah, I figured that much, what's wrong?"

"Well… I really don't know where to start—everything is just loud and bad and-"

"Woah, calm down." Gray immediately stood from his seat and went over the counter to soothe the girl's quivering figure, "Calm down, and just tell me what happened, and how can I help?"

She calmed a bit. "Last night, Natsu returned from a mission, and suddenly… I don't know what happened, he was laughing and bragging about the money he got when he just…"

Gray stiffened, already having an idea where this was going due to the serious jobs Natsu or any other Fairy Tail member took. It was impossible to accomplish high rank missions without something, something-

"He instantly fell-boom-you know? Out of nowhere. When he woke up, he was fine, but… something was off, and we tried calling Porlyusica-Sensei, but she's out of town."

"Is it… serious? Or did Natsu just break his ugly nose again?"

Mirajane rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Master is keeping him in one of the second floor rooms and called for help from some friends…"

"Let me guess. Blue Pegasus, and Lyon?"

"Yeah, Hibiki-san is in charge."

So to get this straight, there was an entire campaign helping, and the problem was still there? Moreover, why the fuck did his entire being stop functioning for a few seconds?

"So he's on the second floor?"

"Yeah, Lucy and others are up there."

"Hmm." Gray thought about it, "Okay, give me my breakfast, and we'll see what happens."

"You are not going to see him?"

"Nope." Gray sat again on the stool, and sighed, "From the promising scene, the problem will be solved without my help. I will take a look at the idiot later."

Eventually, Mirajane shrugged, then prepared the boy's breakfast in silence. Truth to be told, Gray did have some chores to do, plus, all of Fairy Tail and the others are helping so he wasn't feeling like accomplishing anything extra for Natsu who he thinks is… undisputedly the biggest moron of the century.

* * *

"Natsu you moron! Tell me what you did or I will force it out of you!"

"Never! If I told you, you will get real mad and-"

"You brat! I am already that mad! Can't you just tell us the truth?!"

"I… I didn't do anything, alright?! This thing came out of nowhere!"

"You think I believe that?!"

"Jii-chan, think what you want, I don't have anything to say."

"Graaah!"

Makarov roared and got out of Natsu's room, fuming, and furious. Makarov has always been great when it came to investigating, however, today, the result was failure.

"We have to find out what happened to him! This is clearly not a normal phenomena. Where the hell is Porlyusica?"

Lucy's deep caramel eyes shown disappointment. "She's out of town. Even Hibiki-San can't trace her anymore."

"I am doing my best fellows. This is clearly not your day." The deep, strong voice of the blonde Blue Pegasus member, sounded like an alarm to Makarov's ears.

"Keep trying. In the mean time, we need all the possible solutions that we can think of. Lucy, stay with Natsu until I get a clue on the brat's problem. Hmm, something's missing…" Makarov scratched his chin furiously, then looked around, "Where is Gray? Yesterday he came reporting to me about his mission, he can't be on another one that fast."

"I didn't see him today." Lucy responded, "Maybe he's still downstairs."

"At a time like this… Tell me when he's there, maybe he knows something."

"Ok Jii-chan."

* * *

Gray wasn't a lottery man. No. But it seemed that Fiore was letting its streets be tarnished by countless of its promoters. The temptation is ugly, that is all he can say.

"Gray. Long time no see."

The black haired ice user groaned because his perfect time for himself was robbed.

"Hello Lyon. How can I help you?"

Lyon scoffed and shook his head disapprovingly. "That is what you do with your free time? I thought you were better than this."

"Woah, don't suddenly appear in my life and tell me what to do. Back off."

"I am not going to spoil this for you, but I hope you'd listen to me when I say that we can use all the help we can get."

Gray looked at his brother, trying to show concern. "It's Natsu, isn't it?"

"Yes, and despite the fact that you are one of his close companions, you still didn't show your face to him when he is in need."

"Natsu isn't in need. I doubt it's something serious."

"Gray, Natsu's life is in danger."

Gray's blue eyes released a white gleam, then glared at the boy. "How do you know all of this?"

"It is what I can guess after what I saw. I know you Gray. You are trying to create a fake atmosphere to persuade yourself that everything is fine when you know it is most definitely not."

"**Don't** speak like you know everything alright?"

"It is the truth. Or else you wouldn't be fooling around-"

"-Shut up, Lyon, it's not like he's dying, he has been through worse-"

"-See? My exact point. Keep telling yourself that when you are very aware that it's the opposite."

"Fuck, just shut up!"

Gray's outburst wasn't expected by Lyon, who felt victorious. It is true that Lyon wasn't always with Gray, but from the short amount of time they had been living together, the boy memorized Gray's reactions by heart. He knew that something like this would set Gray off and have the boy building a place where he can be at ease.

"What the fuck do you expect when I see a damn expedition out there, elected just for his case, huh? Just accept it and go with the flow? I was and am scared shitless right now, alright? Are you happy? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Gray throws the useless cards, papers and bags from his hands angrily, then put his hands on his waist, trying to breathe. It was shortly before Gray huffs for long, and Lyon sighs heavily.

"If you are that scared, then at least help."

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Gray said, giving up in front of his older brother, but standing with a lion's pride.

"We don't know. We kind of hope that he will tell _someone_. But it's clear that it's some type of an ancient magic."

"Why wouldn't he tell anyone about it?"

"I was hoping that you or any of your friends get to the bottom of it, but so far, you are refusing to help, and no one actually got anything useful from him."

Gray rubbed his black hair furiously and released a low growl, clearly showing that it's not the best way to spend his day. With Lyon's talk and the seriousness of the issue, he felt like he was facing a huge storm.

"Dammit, let's go." He finally breathed.

"Good."

"Don't touch me."

"Alright, no touching."

* * *

He groaned as soon as he climbed to the second floor. Something about that floor always makes him feel like he doesn't belong, even though it was the same guild. Maybe because of the cockiness the upper floor members possessed, or it could be something else, he wasn't so sure. On his way to see Natsu's condition, he has been told that Makarov only allows members of the same guild to see Natsu as well as Hibiki Lates.

Basically, Makarov sensed that it was dangerous enough for someone else other than the guild's boundaries to know of this still-undefined magic. However, from the looks of it, Gray got a hint that Makarov has a basic idea about what is wrong with Natsu, and usually, Makarov Dreyar is accurate. Gray could only think that Natsu got cursed for being so ugly or something.

He saw Lucy, greeted her, and then it felt serious, from the girl's unusual solemn demeanor.

"Why is everybody so damn gloomy today?"

"What can I say? Natsu is a person full of surprises." Lucy wanted to cheer up, but the smile couldn't appear.

The Ice magic user sighed before he opens the large wooden door. There was a 'creek' before the boy stepped in a spacious room. It didn't look like an infirmary with white walls and tools. Brown, beige and turquoise was on the wall, the carpeted floor and the soft curtains. In the middle of the room, the curtain partition separated any outsider from directly looking at the individual inside, whose silhouette could be seen from behind.

It was faint, but he could see it. The shadow was sitting on what looked like a bed, legs extended, and back straight. A light breeze entered the room from the opened windows which supplied the room with its need of natural lights. It was neat and comfortable, definitely not like anything he has seen on the ground floor, which of full of chaos and endless chatter with objects constantly breaking.

So **unlike** Natsu.

"Absolutely the nicest place to die. Switch places?"

Silence came to greet Gray before he heard a faint groan. "Disappear now Gray, I am not in the mood for fighting."

"Without a further notice, I would like to barge in your little sanctuary."

With a full scowl on Gray's face, he slid the curtains to discover the one thing that turned his morning upside down.

Floral white sheets showed significant contrast to the imperial biscuit-tan skin on long legs, sliding up until the middle of the hips, while the messy Amaranth pink thatch of hair touched the matching colored eyebrows. Frizzled weary green eyes stared with complete resentment and a tiny friction of exhaustion. Around the surrendered frame of the damaged party, a bright yellow glow kept on beaming, in addition weird shaped symbols stamped over the hips, the neck, and the legs, each with different color. Natsu's body was covered only in once piece of clothing which was an over-sized pure white long sleeve shirt.

It was an understatement to say it was a lot to take in. Because Gray has closed the curtain, but forgot to close his mouth. He kept reminding himself that it was important to recall that mantra he used to teach himself over the years of witnessing Natsu in all shapes and forms.

_Natsu is the ugliest creature he has ever seen. _

It doesn't matter if his appearance always gave the girls that squealing lump in the throats. It doesn't matter if they thought of his pink hair as the cutest thing they can see, or that he looks innocent yet scary and superior to human beings at times. It just doesn't matter, because Gray knew how to protect himself with statements he kept on squishing in his very reasonable head.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

There was **wistfulness** clouding the tone of Natsu, however, Gray found himself speechless because for the first time, Natsu could read his exact same thoughts.

"What the fuck… has happened?"

A snort. "You talk like it's my fault."

"OF COURSE it's your fault, or how the hell did you end up like that?" Gray finally could swallow back his surprise because Natsu's picture caught him, without fail, off guard.

"If you are here to patronize me, then you might as well leave."

"Hey Jerk, I just gave up my lottery cards, and I was winning. Give me some credit because I even thought of checking up on you."

"Lottery cards? That's new. Why don't you just go back to your holiday and make us all feel happy?"

"I thought you said you don't want to fight."

"I. Don't."

"Well then stop acting like you want to."

"Then stop acting like an asshole yourself."

"Natsu."

"Gray."

"Fuck you."

"Go die in a little hole full of shit, and never show me your face again."

"Woah Woah-wait a minute." Gray barely kept his fists from beating Natsu to death, "Why are you so snappy? It's not like I am standing in this very room to check on your non-existent grandmother, alright? I am generously paying attention to you, so be a little nicer than this."

Natsu sighed. "If I can use magic right now, I could've ended your life in a heartbeat."

"Nonsense, we both know you can't do that, so…" Gray moved and sat on the edge of the bed, crossing his legs, "Kindly, tell me your tale."

"I am not telling you anything." Natsu narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Thanks for your visit, but I didn't really want to see you right now."

"What's this all about, huh? You are keeping what happened with you a fucking war-secret, thus, making it difficult for anyone to help you. Be a little sensible for what people are trying to do for you."

"Is this Jii-chan's way of making me magically talk? It's not working." Natsu kept looking at the opened windows with a complete distant face.

Ah yes, stubbornness?

"At least tell us how are you feeling? Like, what's hurting?"

"I told you before, DON'T TREAT ME LIKE AN IDIOT!" Natsu threw a cushion which clashed with Gray's face.

Gray was perfectly thrown off by this 'cute' attacking way. It fueled anger, but he kept telling himself that It wasn't worth getting all worked up for. He had to know what's on Natsu's mind. So after removing the cushion, Gray cleared his throat, and forced himself to be patient.

"I am not treating you like an idiot. I just want to know what happened, and what you are so scared of."

"I am NOT scared."

"No you are right. You are not scared, you are freaking out."

"Shut up!"

"I can see it in your eyes, they are practically **horrified**." The space between Gray and Natsu at this point was marginal as the black haired man slammed his hand on the bed's backing to psychologically trap Natsu, who seemed to have a hard time to process what was happening. Terror-stricken green eyes smashed against cold, wrathful blue ones.

"…"

"You say don't treat me like an idiot, don't treat me like an idiot, don't patronize me and all that… when I should be saying the same thing to you." Voice very deprived of sympathy, dripping venom, carried on, "Natsu, don't. Don't treat me, like an idiot. Don't think for even a second that I will not notice how terrified you are. Either you tell us what's going on so we can help you, or you can keep this silence and see where it gets you."

Yes it was a fact that Natsu and Gray kept going for each other's heads since like, kindergarten, but awkwardly, it's the same reason Gray can understand Natsu so well like he was his own family. Everything about Natsu was loud and clear. He needed help. And not just any help. He needed a lot of help.

"Get **AWAY** from me!" Natsu pushed Gray's hard chest to the back, so that his personal bubble will be reformed. Unfortunately, it only managed to budge Gray a few centimeters.

"Ready to talk?"

"It's not easy, ok? You'll just be like your usual obnoxious self and gloat at everything that I-"

"Enough yapping and more explaining please."

"I…"

Gray's eyes looked a lot more interested when Natsu looked like he has given up for some extent, and tried to patiently wait for the coming valuable information.

"I… I…"

It was coming, yes it was. So he had to be patient, and open his ears, in case Natsu broke before he says anything.

Their eyes locked and as much as Natsu wanted to escape, he couldn't. Not when Gray was exposing him with his eyes. Thick tension filled up the room, and Natsu still couldn't process the words.

"NATSU!"

The door was slammed, revealing an angry Makarov Dreyar who looked like he could kill.

"J-Jii… chan…"

"… YOU BRAT!"

Gray was drowned with confusion. Back then, he didn't know what Natsu got himself into or the seriousness of his doing. How this whole thing changed from the perspective of the situation.

Just for information… it wasn't necessarily the best change.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N:** Until next time?


End file.
